


Kittens, Vodka and Sex don't mix

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the GatheringFiKi WinterFRE2017 - Prompt 53: You knew this was going to happen!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



There are several ways to spend an evening with your lover after a day that was just one abysmal fuck-up.

To Anders, the best way to spend an evening after one of those shitty days that seem jinxed for no reason was to get drunk and have sex. Mitchell insisted they watch something funny, but the last thing Anders needed now was to watch a fat and a thin idiot banging their heads on the same beam a million times. And because they were already not quite sober anymore he let himself be talked into going on YouTube.

Anders had said that there was no porn on YouTube and Mitchell had given him a look of such contempt that he had just downed his vodka and shrugged.

“Anders, this isn’t about sex. It’s about cheering you up!”  
“And what has this to do with cheering me up?” Anders gestured at the screen with his empty glass.  
“Kitten videos cheer everyone up.”  
“I need another drink.”

Mitchell shot him another dark glare but focussed on the screen again.

Anders could appreciate the attempt of cheering him up. But after several compilations of stupid idiot cats and dogs the jokes were getting kind of old.

He didn’t feel significantly cheered up but he felt less shitty when they headed towards the bedroom, but he couldn’t say if that had to do with the kittens or the alcohol consumption involved. He was ready for another strategy at getting his mind of his shitty day and his shitty customers, and he pushed Mitch onto the bed with a feral grin.

He should have seen it coming, but he didn’t.

Right then, right in the middle of an epic blow job, as Anders swirled his tongue around Mitchell’s cock while looking up at him under lowered eyelids, the stupid fuckwit looked down at him, at his own cock, at Anders’s tongue, and back at Anders’s face.

“Blep,” he said, and burst out laughing.

Anders spat out his cock with a snarl. “Are you fucking serious, you fucking moron?”

Mitchell couldn’t stop laughing.

“Do I look like a fucking kitten to you?”  
Mitchell still couldn’t stop laughing. “Sorry,” he gasped.  
“Yeah, fucking hilarious.”

Anders got up and headed for the fridge to get himself another drink. Since his libido apparently wouldn’t be going anywhere tonight he might as well get properly plastered.

When he came back to bed, Mitchell looked at him with big, soft puppy eyes, but the silly grin was just lurking around the corners of his lips.

“Come on, Anders, you knew this was going to happen.”  
Anders looked at him and took a sip of vodka. “Maybe I should have, since you have the mental age of a pre-schooler when it comes to small furry creatures.”  
“Anders...” Mitchell replied with a pout.

Anders emptied his glass and settled down, then switched off the lamp on his side of the bed.

Now Mitchell sat up. “Anders come on, don’t be such a dick about it.”  
“Good night, Mitch. I’m tired. Go back to your kittens.”

There was a moment of silence and then a rustling of bedclothes. Anders’ blanket was pulled down and Mitchell’s strong hands turned him onto his back.

“Mitchell...”

Mitchell was, apparently, here to make amends.

“Mitch, I just had two more shots of vodka, this is not...”  
“Maybe if I hurry up I can get this done before it’s all in your blood stream?”  
“Mitch...”

Since Mitchell meant what he had said, and since he was far from being a newbie, Anders’s libido wasn’t left rampaging alone through the night after all.

After catching back his breath Anders lifted his head and looked down at Mitchell who was still leaning over his crotch.

He tried not to say it.

He failed.

“Who’s a good boy?”

Mitchell growled and hit him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
